smallville_super_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Arthur Curry
Arthur Curry (aka Aquaman) as he appears in Smallville fan-fics. Personality Arthur's personality is always preserved. It's just situations around him that change. Powers and Abilities As an Atlantean, Arthur is capable of breathing underwater, possessing strength on par with Clark, and super speed while swimming that surpasses Clark's. He's also in possession of amazing durability. He also has the power to communicate and control all marine life as well as possessing the ability to manipulate water. Weaknesses If Arthur is dehydrated, he's as weak as Clark would be around Kryptonite, possibly dying if he isn't rehydrated. History Smallville: Unfinished Business: Pax When Pax held Stargirl captive at Gotham, Aquaman joined Impulse, Martian Manhunter, Black Canary, Supergirl, Cyborg, Zatanna, Mera, Booster Gold, and Blue Beetle in helping Superman stop Pax. Aquaman and Cyborg try to punch Pax out, but he easily outmaneuvers them, giving Superman time to retrieve the Phantom Zone Crystal, so that Stargirl can banish Pax to the Phantom Zone. Metropolis Joker Aquaman was at Watchtower when Batman revealed his identity to the team. As such, Batman mentioned his real identity of Arthur Curry to reveal to Impulse that he already knew theirs. He then helped the League with Joker's bomb threat by virtue of being there at the time. However, when Joker led them on a wild goose-chase, he ended up captured and was rescued by Supergirl, Nightwing, and a revived Davis Bloome shortly before Joker was stopped. Redemption When Earth-2's League called for help, Aquaman went with the rest of the League to assist them in preparing for an attack by the Crime Syndicate. After returning to Earth-1, he swam home. Smallville: Swann Justice Arthur Curry returned to Kansas as a member of Oliver Queen's team of heroes. Arthur was recruited by Oliver Queen when he was in Japan where Oliver saved him from "ending up in a thousand tuna cans". With Bart Allen and Victor Stone, they hope to bring down Lex's former Level 33.1, now run by Victoria Hardwick. While Green Arrow went to rescue Bart with Clark, Aquaman and Cyborg conducted their own part of the mission. Aquaman broke into the facility via waterway, knocked out the guards and met Cyborg inside where they both set up explosives. Once the Phantom Shells, experiments of the project, were destroyed, Aquaman was captured, and was rescued with Bart by Clark. They then blew up the facility of LuthorCorp. Arthur joined the Justice League in finding other divisions of 33.1 around the globe. Odyssey Arthur reappeared in the Arctic, along with Dinah Lance, Victor Stone, and Oliver Queen, in search of Clark and Lex, who had gone missing after the Fortress collapsed. They were unsuccessful in locating them, but they did find his jacket in the ice. He also agreed to go with Oliver's idea to let Tess continue the search after the Crystal of Knowledge is retrieved. Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Justice Arthur Curry returned to Kansas as a member of Oliver Queen's team of heroes. Arthur was recruited by Oliver Queen when he was in Japan where Oliver saved him from "ending up in a thousand tuna cans". With Bart Allen and Victor Stone, they hope to bring down Lex's former Level 33.1, now run by Victoria Hardwick. While Green Arrow went to rescue Bart with Clark, Aquaman and Cyborg conducted their own part of the mission. Aquaman broke into the facility via waterway, knocked out the guards and met Cyborg inside where they both set up explosives. Once the Phantom Shells, experiments of the project, were destroyed, Aquaman was captured, and was rescued with Bart by Clark. They then blew up the facility of LuthorCorp. Arthur joined the Justice League in finding other divisions of 33.1 around the globe. Odyssey Arthur reappeared in the Arctic, along with Dinah Lance, Victor Stone, and Oliver Queen, in search of Clark and Lex, who had gone missing after the Fortress collapsed. They were unsuccessful in locating them, but they did find his jacket in the ice. He also agreed to go with Oliver's idea to let Tess continue the search after the Crystal of Knowledge is retrieved. Category:Smallville Category:Smallville: Unfinished Business Category:Metropolis Category:Metropolis Season 1 Category:Metropolis Volume 1 Category:Metropolis Volume 2 Category:Metropolis Part 2 Category:Metropolis Part 5 Category:Swann Category:Smallville: Swann Category:Smallville: Swann Season 3 Category:Smallville: Swann Season 5 Category:Smallville: Swann Volume 6 Category:Smallville: Swann Volume 9 Category:Smallville: Swann Part 11 Category:Smallville: Swann Part 19 Category:The Last Family of Krypton Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Season 3 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Season 5 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Volume 6 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Volume 9 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Part 13 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Part 21 Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Humans Category:Superhumans Category:Atlantians Category:Currys Category:Blonde Category:Blue Eyes Category:6' Category:6'2"